Starry Night
by bonegeisha
Summary: After all these years and everything they've been through, Riku still felt the need to garner Sora's affections over everyone else's, still felt the need to impress him with shiny baubles and grand gestures...-SoRiku -fluff and love ;3


_~~**~~Well, it's another SoRiku FF...I'm at odds with this one as much as I was with the last one I posted. Like, it's cute, but the scene lost so much of its initial intensity once I tried to transfer it to paper...it was sad really...But, I liked it enough to post it with only a MILD warning as to how potentially LAME this thing could be XD Like, the end scene seems almost like I tried a little too hard to make it cute and breath taking...but, just know, it was SUCH a HARDCORE, breath-taking, tear-jerking scene in my mind XD lol  
_

_Anywho, be on the look out for boy-on-boy kissing and a little bit of petting-encase you didn't know what you were getting into when you opened this story up ;3 Just some fluff and cute, but a little bit of a heated kiss at the end^^ Hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE don't be afraid to leave me comments! I LOVE comments! Thankyou!~~**~~_

"Starry Night"

_"...Show my cards, give you my heart; wish we could start all over..."_

Sora sighed in his sleep, lashes brushing his sun freckled cheeks. A breeze ruffled the curtains of the window his bed was pressed against, whisping mahogany colored bangs over the boy's forehead. His lips curved in a light smile, a breathy hum escaping on an almost silent exhale. Riku smiled, reaching out to brush the sleeping boy's bangs aside, half gloved fingers ghosting over his moonlit skin. Sora shifted, brow furrowing in light confusion before a sleep laden hand reached to swat away the annoyance.

Riku chuckled beneath his breath, shaking his head and catching Sora's hand, squeezing it gently. Jolts of electricity shot through Riku's veins, the heat of the brunette's skin warming the chill of his own. Sora moaned, eyes fluttering open before locking on the silver haired boy's calm smile. Riku felt every muscle in Sora's arm tense as his mind forced itself to comprehend what was happening, to take in the sudden threat that had approached him as he slept. The brunette shot up, sheets flying into the air as he threw them off himself in preparation for flight, but Riku clamped down on his hand, grinning when Sora whipped his head around to face him again, eyes wide in confused and sleep addled fear.

Sora sucked in a breath, letting it go on a quivering laugh, body slowly slumping into relaxation as he finally came to understand what was going on. Riku's steel hued eyes glimmered with laughter and something akin to excitement, a grin pulled at the corner of his usually set lips, moonlight creating a pale halo around his feathery silver hair. Sora smiled, squeezing Riku's hand back, glad for the comfort the once forgotten touch brought. Sora had forgotten the bloomth of warmth that tended to spread through his chest when he locked eyes with the stoic boy.

"Riku...? What's going on?" Realizing there was no danger present, rather a source of safety, Sora's exhausted mind began to allow tendrils of sleep into its edges. His eyes drooped and he stretched his free arm out, arching his back with a tired groan. He felt the gentle strength of Riku's squeeze on his hand again and smiled, turning and opening his eyes to his best friend once more.

"I want to show you something." Sora arched a brow, digging the heel of a palm into his eye as he drug a foot across his bedsheets, trying to wake his limbs up.

"Hmm...? What is it? Can't it wait till morning?" Riku chuckled again, lightly shaking their linked hands to help wake him up.

"No, otherwise I would have gathered you in the morning. Now, come on, this is important." He released the brunette's hand and swung onto the windowsill fully, sliding down onto the bed and over the opposite side. Sora sighed, but smiled and nodded, dropping his bare feet over the side of the bed as well. He stood and stretched once more, ruffing a hand through his already tousled hair with another groan before dropping to pull a pair of shorts off the floor.

Riku walked to the door, quietly opening it before turning back to make sure Sora hadn't fallen back into bed. The brunette turned and grinned at him, fully awake now, the sun shining through his eyes. He shrugged on his jacket, jerking on shoes as he stumbled to the door and the already leaving Riku. "Ah, h-hey, Riku! Wait up!" Sora reached for his companion, trying to stomp his heel into his sneaker as he tripped forward. Riku spun around, catching the boy by his lean upper arm, shaking his head with another calm smile. Sora straightened himself and grinned again, laughing and rubbing at the back of his neck before looking away in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Riku continued a few paces ahead, the straight layers of his silvery hair feathering in the breeze every now and then. Sora glanced around at the moonlit island as they wandered away from the withering collection of wooden houses, Riku's stride long, but casual, as they started for the length of the dock. "Riku...what are we doing out here? What's going on?" He couldn't stand it any longer, couldn't take tripping over his own feet to simply catch up to the taller boy's shadow. He had spent too long chasing him, too long helplessly watching his back disappear into the distance, his heart would break if he had to do it any longer.

Sora jogged the last few steps to Riku's side, his companion seeming to sense his distress and slow his step, whether from his tone or a silent signal, Sora didn't know; but he appreciated it more than the boy would probably ever know. Without second thought he latched his hand onto the warmth of Riku's own, a panicked flutter in his chest, that he hadn't even really known was there, ceasing as soon as the silver haired boy wrapped his fingers around his own without hesitation. Sora glanced up at his friend, having to lengthen his own stride to keep in time with the long muscles of his legs. Their footsteps echoed loud and hallow on the wood of the dock, the dull roar of the ocean increasing in volume as they neared it.

"Riku, really, can't you at least give me a hint?" Part of him never could stand surprises, he was too impatient sometimes, especially when it came to Riku's surprises. He had come to learn over the years he had spent at the boy's side that if he did something for you, if he offered you something but told you to wait for just a moment before you got it, you sat down and waited; because in the end it would usually make you happier than anything immediate ever could have.

Riku glanced down at him, eyes still dancing tauntingly beneath the fine shadows of his bangs. He smiled, this one larger than the last few Sora had seen on him, silently revealing to him that they were nearing the end of the proverbial rainbow. His free hand lifted to his lips and he pressed a finger to them, shaking his head when Sora opened his mouth to argue further, then he looked forward again and motioned to the end of the dock. Sora turned with wide eyes, the end of the dock coming up fast, but nothing seeming out of the ordinary.

They paused, Riku having led him along until the tips of his sneakers hung over the edge of the splintered wood, leaving the two of them to teeter in the salty breeze. For a second he stood silent, glancing between his ever calm friend and the serenity of the ocean spread out before them like a turquoise blanket. Riku's hand squeezed his own, drawing him a step closer, their bodies brushing warmly together. Sora's cheeks heated, pushing his eyes to his feet before Riku gave his hand another squeeze, making him look up. His lips parted a second time, but he bit back the words when he saw Riku close his eyes, his chest rising and falling with a deep and slow inhale.

"Close your eyes, Sora." He frowned lightly, canting his head a bit as he watched Riku take in another breath, his words almost lost to the lap of the sea.

"But, Riku-" He shook his head, his hand clamping a bit tighter on Sora's own, this time failing to release; though he never opened his eyes again.

"Just do it. Trust me. Close your eyes." Sora sighed, but nodded and turned to face the ocean in mimicry of what his friend was doing. He closed his eyes, cracking them enough to see the dark horizon of where the ocean met the sky, smirking to himself as he drew in a breath as deep as Riku's own, allowing him to know he had done what he was commanded.

"Don't peek either." There was a chuckle to Riku's voice, despite the groan Sora released at being caught.

"Fine..." He grumbled, but shut his eyes completely and took in another breath, this one slower. This time, he felt something calm within him. The impatience for his prize faded away and he lost himself to the sound of Riku's breathing, the monotonous lullaby of the ocean, and the warmth of the taller boy's tightly wound hand in his own.

"Sora, when was the last time you looked at the stars for what they really were?" He frowned, head lilting in habit again, mind trying to comprehend what his cryptic and stoic companion was obviously trying to tell him.

"They're other worlds, Riku. You know that. They're places to go, to explore, and to have adventures on. Places we'll go together again, places we'll ENJOY together, this time." He lost himself in his words, shrugging and smiling with a soft laugh. Riku released one of his own, bumping their hips together playfully, making him laugh once more. This time though, he didn't want to open his eyes.

"Yes but, Sora, do you remember what just the STARS look like? Do you remember how BEAUTIFUL they were at one time?" Riku's voice was right by his ear this time, sending a heated shiver racing down his spine. He took in a breath, feeling Riku's fingers ghosting over the shell of his ear, brushing his hair aside to make room for the heat of his lips to graze it.

"Almost...They were like diamonds in the skies...Remember? You use to tell me you'd catch me one, one day." He felt himself blush again, unable to control it as the moist warmth of Riku's laugh breezed across his skin, his fingers trailing the side of his throat to ignite fire beneath his skin.

"Hold out your hand, Sora." He did as told, hand trembling as he lifted it palm up into the air, every sensation heightened to new levels at the lack of sight. Riku released his second hand, inciting a whimper of discomfort at the sudden abandon of touch. But, as the boy stepped back, just as he started to panic at being left alone and blind, he felt the strength and heat of Riku's palm against the back of his uplifted hand, his fingers curling around the sides of his palm gently. "Open your eyes."

Words failed. His jaw fell slack as his eyes widened, lit with wonder and amazement as they stared at the beauty before him. Warm and soft, there was a star glowing in his hand. Blindingly bright in the center, its white hot core vaguely outlined in a shimmer of silver and gold, its edges fuzzed and softened as they spread out, bleeding from shimmering silver to glowing gold. Whipping his gaze to Riku, he saw the taller boy grinning, eyes lit as bright as the star they were holding. The grin dampened to a soft, loving smile Sora rarely ever got to see. "Make a wish, Sora." He released his hand and Sora looked back to the glow of the star, biting his lip as he fought back tears.

He shook his head, laughing quietly and rubbing at his eye with his free hand, not knowing what to say. "I already have all I ever could've wished for..." Closing his eyes he blew the star from his hand softly, able to keep the tears at bay. The gentle warmth left and his hand started back for his side, but Riku caught it in his own, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him against his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around the breadth of Riku's tightly coiled chest, sighing in soft content. He lifted his head after a moment, looking up at the still smiling Riku, letting a light smile tinge the corners of his own mouth. "How did you do it?"

Riku shrugged, Sora's body moving along with the motion as well, his lean arms moving to wrap around his neck instead, Riku's remaining anchored around his waist. "I always told you I would." Sora laughed quietly, nodding and standing on his tip-toes, pressing his lips against Riku's own. And that was it. Riku's hand immediately reached up to tangle in the mahogany of his hair, mouth opening and tongue pushing past the barrier of his teeth, invading every heated inch Sora would offer to him. He moaned, Riku swallowing the sound as if it were his life's breath, crushing his body against him, tongue forcing his mouth open even wider. The tears finally rolled down Sora's cheeks, and when he pulled back for air, he found himself unable to take any in.

Riku laughed as he finally pulled in a breath, eyes taking in every inch of the night encased world around them. Stars fell from the sky in languid drizzles, every shape and size glowing as they scattered about the beach, catching and drifting lazily in the breeze. Sora laughed, looking back to Riku in utter amazement, the taller boy laughing aloud as well. With that, Sora pulled from his embrace, keeping a tight latch onto his hand before diving off the dock, dragging him in with him. They sunk beneath the surface of the tepid water, breaking for air with laughter still ringing from their lips. Treading through the waves Sora reached up, catching another tiny star and marveling at it as he pulled it down between them, its soft glow illuminating their faces.

Riku squeezed his hand beneath the waves, Sora looking up to lock gazes with him, blushing in the glow of the star before Riku once more closed the distance between them, his lips pressing heatedly against Sora's own. Releasing the star to the grasp of the ocean Sora wrapped his arms around the boy's neck again, legs latching around his waist beneath the surface of the water, mouth opening to the passion once more.

_"...I'm still painting flowers for you..."_ Riku still found himself trying to impress the brunette. Still trying to win his affections, though he long had them. Though Sora had fought so hard to find him and save him from himself, though they did terrible things together in secret alcoves and behind closed doors on the island, Riku still felt the need to win him over. To garner his attention over all the others with shiny baubles and grand gestures. In a way he felt like a spider, decorating its web with shimmering droplets of rain to lure its pray deeper and deeper in...until it eventually realized there was no backing out.

But, as long as the boy continued to smile at him, continued to claim his love for him, Riku would do what he could to impress the boy time and time again. Anything to make those sky colored eyes light up with utter love and adoration. Anything to make that sun bright smile simply turn towards him.

_"After all these years...I'm still painting flowers for you..."_


End file.
